You Got Me Sick
by i.l.risk
Summary: Axel is sick and he needs a nurse to care for him. Good thing he knows just where to get one. Fluffy oneshot.


So... I'm sick. I freaking hate it. Verrrrry sick. AGH! Very fluffy. Like really. I'm just gonna leave this here...

* * *

That damn Roxas. He is the reason I've been bedridden all day. But I'm going to get him back.

"Roxy," I coughed into the phone. "Coooooome heeeeeere."

The small boy laughed on his end. I loved his laugh. "I don't want to get sick, dummy. Plus, I'm working. Coffees can't blend themselves. I'll stop by later, after work. Drop off your homework and other school shit."

"Fine, you tiny bastard. First, you make me sick and then you can't even come visit me?" I rasped. My throat was raw and scratchy. He sighed.

"Axel, I have to get back to work. Love you. Feel better." He made a kissing sound and the phone buzzed in my ear.

I dropped my cell phone next to my leg. I have spent all day in my bed. I looked myself over and noticed the discarded tissues coating my blanket. The TV was off and the blinds on my window let in a miniscule amount of light. His fault. His fault. His fault! Agh! Then it clicked. An idea began to form in my head. An idea that will make him all mine today, and mine only. I picked up the phone and began to dial a number.

"DeLux Coffeehouse, this is Luxord," the voice on the phone said.

"Hey, Luxord. It's Axel. Is it seriously busy there?" I asked him.

"Nah, man. We have been empty all day. Roxas here is just cleaning up. We do have Demyx and Zexion sucking face in the corner."

"Tell them I said 'hi'. So, can I steal Roxas?"

"Sure."

"Wait a second. I have a plan. Put it on speaker," I told him.

After a second, I heard voices other than Luxord's. "Here you go," he whispered.

"Roxaaaaaas," I said in a shrill voice. "It's Grammy, Roxaaaaas." I could only imagine the horror on my little boy's face. "I need you here, Roxas. Grammy needs help!" Luxord tried his hardest not to laugh and I heard Roxas yell across their end.

"That is not my grandma! Axel is trying to guilt me into nursing him!"

"Roxas, it sounds pretty serious. You better take the rest of the day off. She needs your help." I smiled and thrust my fist in the air. "I'll clock you out, go help your grammy." Luxord took the phone off of the speaker function and whispered, "He's all yours, bud. Be careful with him, he's an amazing barista."

"Thanks," I rasped and hung up. I sat up and swung my legs over the side of my bed, taking the blanket with me. I had to get ready. I studied myself in the mirror. I look... like shit. My nose is red as a crayon, there are circles around my eyes, and they are barely open. I wrap the blanket around my shoulders and slide some slippers on over my socked feet. Brown bear claw slippers, even adorned with claws. A gift from Roxas.

"AXEL!" The door to my house was slammed shut. He was hereeeeee.

"Yes?" I called out. He stood in the doorway with his hands on his hips.

"Why do you need me?" He asked.

"Because I'm helpless. I need you." I stretched a hand out to him and he settled into my arms. Even being sick, my heat wasn't gone. Maybe that was on account of the fever.

"I can't say no to you." He looked up me with shiny blue eyes. "So, what do you need?"

"Well, I have some things, babe. Remember when we went crossdressing for Halloween last year?" I stepped over to my closet and drew out his costume. A candy striper's outfit, hat and all. There were even orthopedic shoes to go with it. He glared at me.

"Hell no. Hell to the goddamned no."

"You owe me, shrimp. It's your fault I've been walking death all day. You're gonna wear it." I held the costume out to him, and he reluctantly took it.

"Get out so I can get dressed," he commanded.

"Nope. I'm gonna watch you get dressed." His face went red and he crossed his arms.

"Are you going to be this fucking difficult all day?" He asked.

"Just to watch you squirm, sweetie."

He slid his shirt over his head and ruffled his hair as he folded it, placing it on my bed. My hand made it's way out and I pinched his nipple. "Ouch! Fucker. That hurt." He inspected the skin and pushed it off. He pulled his pants off, leaving his boxers. "These are not going." That was okay with me. Roxas took the one-piece outfit and draped it over his head, pulling the skirt down his body. What was left on the hanger was a pair of long white socks he had picked out that night.

"Damn, I hate these." He sat on my bed and pulled each sock up to just below his knee. He slid the shoes on and I knelt down to tie them. He looked like the most beautiful nurse I had ever seen before in my life. Lastly, he fastened the hat into his hair.

"You look stunning. Beautiful. Now, let's get to work," I sang.

"What do you want first?" He asked in a high voice, fit for a nurse.

"I haven't eaten all day. We could start there," I said with a smile. He took my hand and walked me out of my room, me shuffling my feet. I tightened the blanket around my shoulders and sat down on the couch in my living room. Sitting then became laying.

"What do you want, Axy my dear?" Roxas tipped his hat and curtseyed.

"Grilled cheese sounds good," I thought aloud. I shot him a glance and he backed into the kitchen.

From the couch, I heard him hum. He grew louder when I went into a fit of coughing. He came back when I didn't stop. Roxas went pat, pat, pat, on my shoulder. His nuzzled my neck for a moment and kissed my cheek.

"Your sandwich is gonna burn," he advised when I wanted another.

"It's my job to burn things. Go fix it." He stood and I squeezed his ass as he left, sending a small jolt through his body. He turned his head and shot me a look of 'What the fuck?' and left.

"Roxy, I need some medicine!" I yelled.

"Hold on a damn second!"

"What happened to the sweet nursey voice?" I asked.

"You can't wait for anything! I'm trying to make it perfect." He returned with a plate in his hands, a cute little sandwich sitting in the middle of it.

"Looks yummy. I can't wait for it." I grabbed at the sandwich, but he moved it from my reach.

"You can't have it until you do something," he said in a sly voice. Damn.

"Yes, my beautiful, amazing, and wonderful nurse?"

"God dammit. Here, eat your sandwich." I win. I bit into the sandwich and pulled at the gooey cheese. He smiled at me when my mouth was filled with his creation. I gave him a thumbs up and he curtseyed again, and sat down next to me. Roxas flattened out the ruffles in his skirt and fell over on me. I stroked his hair and said, "You still have more to do."

He groaned and sat up. "What now?"

"TV's boring. Sing for me?" I asked.

Another glare. He was full of those today. He stood and positioned himself in front of me, tugging at the skirt.

"God damn, I hate this thing. I can't believe I wore this," he said in a voice so quiet, I almost didn't hear it. "Okay, a song." A voice louder. "I shall sing you a song of the most gay-friendly kind. You should know it. Well, cause I love you... and your sex."

Roxas began to sway, just a little, and he clenched his teeth. "_Somewhere... over that goddamn rainbow. Way up fucking high. There's a land that I heard of... once in a lullaby. _There. There's your song, lover. Enjoy it."

I clapped and gave him a standing ovation and swept him into my arms. "That was beautiful. Amazing. Bello*!"

"Am I done yet?" He asked in a sweet voice.

"Almost. One more thing."

He looked at me again. "What now?"

"You wanted to try that stupid Spider-Man kiss yesterday. It is your fault," I rubbed at my nose and sniffed, "that I am sicker than fuck. So, I want you to lose all inhibitions and kiss me. Right here. On my lips. With tongue."

"That's disgusting," he blurted. "I could get sick!"

"Just do it, loverboy. You know you should. Please?"

"Fine." He leaned in and kissed me. I love when he kisses me. So nice, so sweet. Happy he doesn't care about me being sick, too. After a minute, he fell down onto me and whispered "There. I wanted that all day."

I stroked his hair again and sniffed. "You can get changed if you want."

"Nah. It's kind of grown on me. I like the skirt." He wrapped his arms around me and buried his face in my chest.

"Good, 'cause I love it. I'm feeling really sleepy," I yawned. He pushed hair back out of my face and pulled me back up.

"Let's get you to bed." I stood with him and brought the blanket with me. He led me to the bedroom and lowered me down onto the bed. "I'm gonna go." He stepped back, toward the door.

"You can't go. Please stay." I yawned even longer this time and rolled onto my side. "Please." I squinted at him. He looked at the door and back. He shrugged and kicked his shoes off, crawling into bed with me. "Yay," I cheered.

He lay down facing me and I cupped his hands. I stretched my head forward and kissed him again before yawning. "I love you, Roxy."

"Awh. I bet you do," he laughed.

"Fuck you," I whimpered.

"Oh, you know I love you. I love you," he growled. I squeezed his hands and kissed him again.

"You're so nice. I love my little nurse."

Sleep. Yes, sleep. Glooooooorious sleep.


End file.
